


Yes, Cap?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [24]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: House of Laughs [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Yes, Cap?

Coming back, you put your hand in his, making him furrow his brows as he felt fabric in his hand. He glanced down and sucked in a breath. “Doll!” He whisper-yelled. His eyes were wide.

You sat back down, giggling. "Yes, Cap?"

He stared at you in shock. “We’re going to rush it aren’t we?” He grinned. 

"That's entirely up to you." You told him. "I just got the idea and had to." You blushed, having never done anything like that before.

“Keeping them forever.” He told you, obviously flushed. He straightened up, slipping them in his pocket just as the food arrived.

You smiled innocently at the waitress. “We realized we forgot something in our room. Is it okay if we step out real quick?” You asked. "We can pay now if you'd prefer." You didn't want them to think you were ditching on your bill.

She glanced at Steve. “No, I believe you.” She nodded. “We can keep them under the warmers.” She took each plate back. "We will see you shortly." She gave you a small smile. 

Steve followed you out, not knowing what to expect. "Are we really going back to the room?"

“Nope.” You smiled, knowing a perfect place. “Come in here.” You tugged him into an area that had lockable bathrooms. “Just something to tie you off until after.” You winked as you gently put him against the wall and crouched. 

"Doll!" He gasped. This was something he didn’t expect at all. His head went against the wall. 

* * *

You giggled to yourself as you went to sit back down, Steve still needing a moment to regain his composure. That was a first for him, and something he would remember forever.

When he walked back in the restaurant, his hair was a bit out of place and his cheeks were flushed. It was a good look for him. The waitress spotted him and blushed. He gave her a small smile and rushed to sit across from you. It was clear to anyone who looked at him exactly what had happened. 

You sat there, munching on some bacon trying not to look overly proud of yourself. “I wonder if Wade got them kicked out of the museum yet.” You mused.

He let out a breath. “Probably.” He chuckled, taking some food for himself. “I’m sure he’ll proudly tell us all about it in the morning.” 

You nodded. “I’m sure. Poor Sam, too.” You laughed. “At least Sam’s used to Cas.” You pointed out. “Hopefully they don’t get arrested thanks to Wade!”

“Cas will save the day I’m sure.” He laughed. “He seems to have that ‘hero’ thing going on.” He grinned.

“That he does.” You smiled. “He saves a lot of people just by being himself.” You said fondly. “I wonder what he would like to do on a date.” You knew that you wanted to go out on one with him, as well, but had no idea what to do. “If he’d want to go on one…” You added. "I don't want to force him."

“I feel the same.” Steve admitted. “I, uh…” He quickly stopped himself as he was going to talk about the dreams. “I just don’t know.” He recovered. "I’m sure that he'd be happy to, though."

You smiled softly. “I also don’t want to intrude on anything you guys have.” You said gently. “You two seem to have a special bond.”

He blushed a bit at that. “You won’t intrude on anything.” He assured. “I promised him to a date in case he was worried, but he didn’t seem like it.” He told you. “I know Wade will probably want that time with you. He’s like a puppy when it comes to you.” He chuckled. 

You laughed. “That’s a good way of putting it.” You nodded. “I’m sure we can all coordinate our date nights easily.” You promised him. “We have a year of different opportunities.” You pointed out. “I do know that I’d like to get tattoos. Like, a spot on my arm to get stuff from some areas of this year long trip. Maybe I’ll get a tiny Minnie Mouse to start before we leave Florida.”

“Would those be your first tattoo?” He asked. “It sounds like a fun idea.” He took a bite of bacon before you ate it all. 

“Nope. I have two.” You grinned. “I got one for my 18th birthday from Tony, and then another a couple years later.”

He smiled shyly. “That’s really cool.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe I can see them soon.” He said, hopeful. 

“You will.” You grinned. “You’re so cute.” You shook your head, feeling the butterflies in your stomach. “Do you have any tattoos?” You highly doubted it, but he was constantly surprising you.

He shook his head quickly. “They’re not for me.” He smiled. “And, I heal. Would they even work on me?” He wondered. 

You thought for a moment. “I would think so.” You nodded. “You would just have less itching as it healed.” You shrugged. “Lucky.” You teased.

He hummed. “That would be interesting. And they’re probably safer now than ever.” He thought about it. “More sterile, right? I mean, it’s not just a sewing needle or something?”

“Exactly.” You grinned, finishing up your drink. “Way better. Especially if you know the right places.” You assured him. “They use a new needle in the gun with every tattoo.” You told him. “If you decide to get one, let me know.”

“You’d go with me, right? If I ever decided to do that.” He added. “You wouldn’t make me go alone?”

“Of course not!” You shook your head. “I’ll hold your hand and everything.” You told him. “Promise.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at you. “I trust you.” He promised you. 

You beamed. “I trust you, too. Thanks for dinner by the way.” You told him. "I've enjoyed our date so far."

“Me too. So much.” He glanced down bashfully. "I look forward to our next date." He admitted. 

“Can I plan the next one?” You smiled. 

He grinned. “I’d love that.” He agreed.

* * *

You swung your legs on the wall you were sitting, taking the spoon from Steve as you shared a bowl of ice cream, watching all the lights. “This has been perfect.” You smiled.

He held you close by your shoulders. “It really has.” He kissed your temple. “A very memorable first date.”

You grinned up at him before nuzzling to his chest. “Thank you.” You hugged his middle. “I can’t wait for our sleepover.” You told him. "You're all mine tonight!" You grinned up at him. 

He smiled back at you, feeling guilty to know that wasn't true. He knew that it would take a lot from him to not dream with Cas. And would likely upset Cas, as well. 

You sighed happily, breaking his thoughts. “Ready to take me to your bed?” You grinned, loving the effect you had on him. “Because I am ready to spend the rest of the night in it.”

“I have plenty of plans for you.” He promised, lifting you with ease. He grinned as you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck. “And some of them are actually G rated.” He teased.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you, Cap.” You kissed his nose. 

He carried you all the way back to the hotel, your head on his chest. His heart was racing when he dumped you on the bed, knowing he was falling for you, too. You were laying back on your elbows, smiling up at him. “I care so much about you.” He said softly. "It's insane."

You tilted your head gently. “I care for you, too, Steve. I’m so happy we’re trying an us.” You sat up, resting your hands on his hips. 

He rested his forehead against yours. “We’re not going too fast?” He pulled you close to his chest. 

"I don't think so." You smiled. “This has been stewing for some time.” You kissed him softly. “But, I won’t go further if you don’t want to.” You promised him.

It felt natural to Steve and he fell forward onto the bed with you. His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close. That was all the answer you needed.

You let things fall into place and knew it’d be a great night with your best friend. 

* * *

Cas was glad that you and Steve were having a date, but looked forward to his dream with him. He watched the clock, noting it was later in the night compared to Steve’s usual bedtime. He hoped that he still got a bit of time with him.

He told himself not to pace in the room he was in, nearly flying off when he finally felt Steve enter his dreaming phase. Instantly, he was by his side. “Steve.”

“Hey, Cas.” Steve chuckled, going to hug the angel. “Did you have a good evening?”

“Yes. However, I missed your presence.” Cas said shyly. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked.

“I did. A lot.” Steve said honestly. There was a pink tint to his cheeks, and a smile on his face. 

Cas searched his face. “Ah. I see what took so long.” He spoke before thinking but tried to play it off as a smile. He looked around. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you upset?”

“No, of course not.” Cas shook his head, looking down at the area they were in. “I have no reason to be.” He told Steve. 

However, Steve knew Cas wasn’t telling the truth. It hurt that he wasn’t being honest with him. Especially about this. He wasn’t going to regret his evening with you. “Cas…” Steve moved so he was looking at him. “I want you to tell me the truth. Are you upset that I had a date with Y/N and had some alone time with her?”

Cas looked up at him. “I am not upset.” He stated. “I was under the impression that you took much longer to get...physical with another person.” He explained. “I am simply surprised that it happened so quickly.” 

Steve stared at him, unsure how to process that. “Cas, she’s been my best friend for years.” He finally said. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. “It’s not like we just met.” He went on. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Cas told him. “I am sorry I seemed unhappy.”

“You did. You do. Am I missing something?” Steve asked. He didn’t want to spend their time together going back and forth. 

“Do you plan on being physical? You and I?” Cas asked. “Ever?”

Steve realized his concern and placed his hands on his hips as he thought. “I would hope so.” He nodded. 

Cas let out a relieved breath. “I am pleased to hear that.” He admitted. 

He gave Cas a small smile, still unsure about how he felt about having you in his arms (naked) in real life, while spending time with Cas here. Was that right?


End file.
